Breakfast in Bed
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Love's tough. It's not all sunshine and roses. Sometimes it's staying up until three waiting for someone to come home, being too tired to even get angry. Sometimes it's late night confessions. And sometimes it's breakfast in bed.


"It's three in the morning Shoto."

It wasn't just the hours he worked or the jobs he took on that bothered Tenya. Even if he was on leave due to injuries, he knew the hard work and odd hours that came with hero work. He knew that it was necessary to devote yourself wholeheartedly to the work, to put yourself at risk. That's not what it was at all. It was the lack of communication.

He shouldn't have to learn that his boyfriend of four years was participating in a big operation with other heroes from the news. He shouldn't have to find out that he was hurt from live tweets by civilians. He shouldn't need to find out the important things from the media. Shoto needed to talk to him!

Pushing Shoto didn't get him to talk; Tenya knew he had to wait a bit for him to open up to him sometimes. Communication wasn't his strong suit, wasn't easy for him. He tried, but it was tough and caused a lot more stress than necessary. Tenya was there to listen when he finally opened up...but it was almost never like this.

"Oh." Shoto replied, taking off his coat and flinching from the pain as he moved his battered body, having taken several hours of extra work over the past few days. "Sorry." He apologised quietly, the words sounding somewhat empty.

Two months it'd been like this, two months since Tenya's birthday that this started. Shoto would stop and look like he was going to say something...only to close his mouth and look away guiltily, the words he couldn't get out weighing heavily on his chest.

The dark haired man sighed. "Dinner's in the fridge; I wrote reheating instructions on the whiteboard." He wasn't angry with his boyfriend. He was just tired. "I'm going to bed."

"Tenya." Shoto opened his mouth, trying to force the words out, before mumbling. "Thank you." And again, the unease grew.

"Shoto, talk to me when you're ready." Tenya finally addressed the issue, too tired to argue, too tired to be angry with him. "Please."

He went to bed, lying under the covers with his Kindle and tried to finish the book he was reading; he couldn't focus on the words. The bedroom door slowly opened, Shoto tip toeing in not long after. He decided to skip dinner tonight too it seemed. The active duty hero slipped under the blankets on the other side of the large bed, keeping his distance as he lay with his back to Tenya. There was a large space between them, a wall of tension and awkwardness.

"Are you awake?" Tenya was still awake when Shoto began to talk, but he decided not to speak up. Shoto needed to talk without worrying about a reply, about ridicule or argument. So he just kept silent and listened. "I saw the ring in your desk."

Oh. Three months ago, Tenya decided he was going to propose. The time felt right, the idea of being with Shoto felt right, and calling Endeavor his father in law didn't but oh well. Being with Shoto for the rest of their lives felt right. But, oddly, the hero never had the guts to actually ask even if he was sure Shoto would say yes. So the ring sat in his desk drawer, just waiting for its moment.

"I know I'd say yes if you asked, no question about it. But I don't know." Shoto sat up in bed, sighing heavily. "Getting married, having a family...I don't know how that works. I don't know how family works." He confessed, letting out a heavy hearted sigh. "I didn't exactly have the best role models."

He let Shoto talk for as long as he needed and eventually, the young man fell asleep, exhausted from his long confession. Once he was soundly asleep, Tenya tip toes out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold wood floor.

There were things that needed to be done before Shoto woke up.

It was eight in the morning when Shoto drowsily sat up in bed, starting at the clock in confusion. Weird, he had an alarm set for six...Oh, crap! Work! Throwing off the covers, he hurried to get out of his bed so he could call his agency to apologize.

"Get back in bed." Tenya commanded, pushing the bedroom door open with his shoulder. "I called already; you don't need to go in today. They've been trying to tell you to take time off for a week anyway." In his hands was a standing tray, bowls heaping with rice or vegetables covering its surface.

"Tenya, what's g—" His dark haired boyfriend set the tray down on their bedside table, smiling warmly.

"You keep skipping meals." The speedy hero leaned down, pushing Shoto's bicolored bangs out of the way to check his temperature again. "And you've still got a high temperature on both sides. I keep trying to tell you overwork will make you sick; you never listen."

"Bu—" Tenya handed him something, placing it in his hand.

"It's yours if you'll accept it." He sat down next to his boyfriend. "I may have been lucky enough to have a happy family growing up, but I don't know how it all works either." He softly reassured him.

"So let's find out together."

The press we're swarming them not a day later, looking for inside details on their recent engagement, the modest engagement ring on Shoto's finger hard to ignore. All the hero had to say about it was, "I truly love my future husband. That's all." Tenya was glowing red with embarrassment.


End file.
